


When Away, It's Time To Play:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fate & Destiny: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposed, F/M, Fantasy, Forced Orgasm, Friendship, Gen, General, Het and Slash, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Modeling, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nudism, Nudist, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Getaway, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Stroking, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vacation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Steve ran into Laurel, while they are on vacation, Are they gonna have a threesome?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Away, It's Time To Play: One:

*Summary: Danny & Steve ran into Laurel, while they are on vacation, Are they gonna have a threesome?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, & enjoy!!!*

 

 ** _Meadow Bay Resort_** was just as Danny "Danno" Williams imagined it, when his boyfriend  & lover over a year, Steve McGarrett brought the idea of taking a vacation, just the two of them, since it's been awhile for them getting some alone time together, & they were lucky that their wonderful ohana agreed to watch the kids too, especially Joanie, since Steve's sister, Mary-Ann is away having fun with some friends, she had seen in awhile.

 

He & Steve went on the deck, looked at the scenery in front of him, & said, "This is so beautiful", & the model looked at him, & said, " Beautiful indeed", Danny blushed in response, to what his lover had said, & looked over at him, saying this. "You **_are_** such a flatter", The Bakery Owner said with a smile, They shared a kiss,  & held each other, while they were standing on the deck. Then, They went inside, & have lunch.

 

Meanwhile, Laurel Marks, The Hot Model, who did the sexy shoot with Steve, as a surprise for Danny, was on the prowl, & ready to have some fun, She entered the hotel, & checked in. The Voluptuous Vixen has no idea, that Steve & Danny were there too on vacation. She went to the bar for awhile, & see if she could hook up with someone, & maybe leave with a relationship too on top of it.

 

The Dark-Haired Model was smiling through the entire lunch, & he couldn't believe that this beautiful man was his. "What would you like to do today, Danno ?". The Blond smiled, & said, "I would love to do some fishing", Steve nodded, & said, " I know the perfect spot", They finished their lunch, & Steve took them to where they can get the neccessary things for fishing. It was a beautiful day, & they intend to make the most of it, Danny intended on getting the biggest fish ever.

 

Laurel was having the time of her life, & just let her hair down, & relaxed. She hopes that something will happrn soon, or she will leave, & just go home, cause she was that bored. She went down to the pool, where she always does her sunbathing. The Vixen took her top off, & put suntan lotion all over, & laid down, & relax for an hour. Meanwhile, Danny & Steve were enjoying their time together, & have no idea, that they are about to get a surprise, It will be a big one too. They went back to their cabin, & got ready for dinner.

 

Danny & Steve were on their way to the **_Dining Room_** , & were shown to their table. They were looking around, & they spotted Laurel, & were shocked to see her, & they talked about seeing her. The Couple were just turned on by her presence alone. They were hoping that she will see them, Danny is now a nervous about a threesome now, & hopes that Steve wouldn't sense it.

 

Steve saw the tension in Danny, & whispered to him, "It's okay, Baby, You just be yourself, Just relax, & have fun, okay ?", The Blond nodded, & said, "I promise that I will relax, Sorry", They shared a kiss, & when a waiter came, they ordered their food, & talked for awhile. They hit the dance floor, & had fun dsncing up a storm, They went back to their room, & watched the sunset from the balcony. Danny came up with a plsn, as he & Steve hit the sheets, & got a good night sleep on that peaceful night.

 

Steve woke up, & did his usual run along the pathway, He felt good, & lucky that his life is going swell. He thought about what Danny had been through in the past year. He hopes that he could do something incredible for him, He thought about it, & decided to talk to Laurel. He wants to see if she would love to carry out her offer. He would do anything, & sacrifice anything too, so Danny could be happy, & just be himself whenever he wanted to.

 

Danny woke up & had a smile on his face, He never felt this satisfied sexually before, & he knew that he owed Steve, for bringing all of the happiness into his life. He called room service, & arranged a special breakfast to be brought to their cabin, He went to set it up, & have it ready by the time Steve comes back. He couldn't wait to see Steve's reaction to his surprise. Cause, His lover deserves it, for all that he does for him, & their family. He _**would**_ do anything to make sure Steve is always happy.

 

Laurel smiled with a shark smile, as she spotted Steve stretching, as his delectable ass was in the air. "Steve, You're looking delicious right now". Steve blushed, & said, "Laurel, You are beautiful sight, How long are you here for ?", he asked, as he paused in his stretching routine. She said, "I am here only for a couple of days unfortunately, I was hoping to run into you", which caught the model off guard. Steve was hpoing that her offer is still good.

 

"I was wondering if your offer is still good ?", Steve asked with a slight blush to his face. The Sexy Model thought it was so adorable, & she said, "I am game for whatever you guys want to do", she said waggling her eyebrows at her. She said, " I am in room # 2100, Call me if you want to arrange something, Handsome", she pinched him on the ass, as she leaves, she said smirking, "Tell that hot piece of ass, I am looking forward to our special night. Steve gulped in response, as she leaves. He runs all the way back to the cabin, so he could have a cold shower.

Danny was finishing setting up the table, & the breakfast that the room service staff had brought them, when Steve came rushing in. He ran to the bathroom, & shut the door. The Blond hates it when his lover gets like this, That means he will be moody, & emotional person for the rest of the day. He entered, & hopes that he will loosen up, & talk. Cause, He is very concerned about him, & how he is feeling too.


	2. When Away, It's Time To Play: Two:

Danny saw that his lover was a little unbalanced, & he knew that talking about it would help, & he joined him in the shower, & he had Steve relaxed against him, & washed his hair. "What's going on, Love ?", he asked, as he massaged his scalp, & the model purred like a cat, & felt better, better enough to talk to Danny about this. He relaxes, & sighs, collecting his thoughts.

 

"I ran into Laurel, she is hot & horny to do this, I mean she is up for anything, I guess I am a little nervous about liking it". Danny smiled, & said, "It's okay to feel like that, I know that you are committed to me, & our life together", Steve leaned against him for a second, & said, "I **_really_** do love you", The Blond smiled,  & said, "I know you do, Babe, I love you too", & he finished washing his man up.

 

Danny loves it, when Steve rakes his fingers through his chest hair, as he washes the blond up, getting him all nice, & clean. "Do you want to do this, Danno ?", The Bakery Owner smiled, & said, "I want to, I just want to take a risk". Steve said, "Okay, I am with you on this", He had a smirk on his face, & said seductively, "How about the full service, **_Stud_** ?",  & got down on his knees, Danny thought to himself, **"Oh, Shit"** , He knew that he was screwed. The Bakery Owner loves being at his boyfriend's mercy, & being taken care of, body & soul.

 

"God, Your lips should registered as an lethal weapon", Danny breathed out, as Steve was working his long, beautiful, & uncut penis like a musical instrument. Steve was making his way back up his body, with light, & teasing kisses, He stopped, & gave his nipples attention, til they were peaks. Danny was a withering mess, & he knew that Steve would take what he needed, but give it back tenfold. Then, Steve pummeled into him, fucking him, making sure that he feels it, They both came together, & then were enjoying their orgasmic bliss.

 

When they were done, Danny had a cheshire cat grin on his face, & said, "My turn". He had Steve against the wall, & thought his man looked delicious wet, & blissed out. He had his way with him, & Steve was howling out, as a response to his administrations. Danny was satisfied, that he will always have that affect on him, Steve said with a happy, & lazy smile, "You're talking about my mouth, Danny, My God, Yours is definitely sinful", They shared a couple of sweet kisses, & they hurried up, & dried off, Then, They had the breakfast, that Danny had arranged.

 

Meanwhile, Laurel was getting a workout from the resort's trainer, Mario, & they were running up the hill, trying to catch the other, in a race. She needed to be fit, cause she has some shoots to do on the mainland, but also she needed to keep up with Steve, & Danny. **"Those two men are so scorching"** , as she thought to herself, as she paced herself with her running. Mario smiled, & said, "God, You are better than some of my clients, You are a quick study, & keep up easily". The Vixen smiled, & said, "Thanks, Mario, But it's all you, You really kick my ass, Each time, I come here, I leave sore, but it's a good sore, & I feel happy". Mario said with a smile, "Anything for you, Laurel, You know that", She had an idea of taking him, as practice, before the big night, so she grabbed him, & brought him over to a bush, & they went behind it, & began a fuck session, so she was good & prepared.

 

Steve & Danny were done with breakfast, & cleaned up from it, They decided to do a little bit of exploring, They were acting like a normal couple, & having some fun. Steve knew that the issue was still lingering for them, but Danny kept reassuring them, that nothing would change between them. Steve hopes that Laurel would keep wanting them, every time, that she has an itch. **"God, I can't believe a goddess like her wants us"** , he thought to himself. "Babe, It's gonna be okay, I am not nervous anymore, You shouldn't be either", Danny said smiling, as he pulled him away from his thoughts. He knew that his lover was right, & they enjoyed the rest of their time outdoors, & did some window shopping, while they were at it.

 

Mario was breathing heavier than usual, as he was laid back on to the ground, & looked at the proud smirk of Laurel, "God Damn, You are a tigress in bed, Aren't you ?", The Vixen bit one of his nipples, & said, "And proud of it", & then she straddled him, & proceeded to ride him hard, & wet, til he couldn't feel anything for that time being. Then she was making those animalistic sounds, & it was making him hard, & driving him crazy with lust, & desire. Then, Once they were composed, She said in a commanding tone with a gleam in her eyes, "I am ready for round two", & she proceeded to fuck the poor trainer to the point, where he is on the edge of falling.

 

Steve found the most romantic spot to have lunch at, It was beautiful vintage café, & it was in a romantic setting, which won points for both of them, & they were seated, & served immediately. "God, I can't believe that we are experiencing this, I wish the kids were here to...", The Blond was cut off by his lover kissing him on his lips, & then said, "Let's not talk about the kids at the moment, This is suppose to be about us, We are on vacation, Let's enjoy the time we have", Danny smiled, & blushed ruefully, "Of course, I am sorry", & they went to talk about different things, beside their jobs, & the kids.

 

Mario, & Laurel gathered up their clothes, & got dressed, "I am gonna remember this as the best time of my life", The Trainer vowed, Laurel said with a smile, "Me too, Sweetheart, me too", & this time they walked back down, when they got back to the cabins, She went to the nearby store, & made a secret purchase, while Mario was cleaning himself up, & got ready for his next client, Laurel took the shopping bag back to her cabin, & looked at her purchase, & said, "Danny, Steve, Look out, There is a sexy kinky & horny kitten, in town, & I am coming out to play", she purchased a rose from the vendor in the entrance of the courtyard, & she set up a note with it, Then, She went to clean herself up, & get ready to hatch out the next step of her plan.

 

Steve & Danny couldn't keep their hands off of each other in the shower, or as they were getting dressed for a fun evening, They were just about to head out, when there was a knock on their door, A Bellhop was behind it, & holding the rose, that Laurel had sent. Steve read the note, & them showed his lover, **_"MEET ME AT THE CLUB IN TOWN, WE ARE GONNA HAVE AN UNFORGETTABLE NIGHT, LOVE LAUREL"_** , was on there in her cursive handwriting, The Men smiled, & had gathered up the courage, & were ready to take the beautiful sexy siren on, They locked up, & hurried into the car, & were on their way to their special destination.


	3. When Away, It's Time To Play: Three:

Laurel was all showered, & pampered from the spa treatments, that she received, courtesy of the cabin resort, cause she always treated the staff very well, & made sure she tipped well too for all of their hard work that they do, & never get gratitude for it. She wore front revealing dress, with a skirt that twirled. She made sure that her breasts, & nipples looked very perky, & her cleavage looked very ample enough, that Steve & Danny couldn't get enough of it.

 

 **"I look desirable, but appear to be undesirable & unavailable, I think Steve & Danny won't know what hit them, as soon as they get a load of me"**, she thought to herself with a chuckle, She was getting all hot, bothered, & flustered, as she is gonna have both men take her on that special night. The Beautiful Model never fails at getting what she wanted, she always gets her man, or in that case, men. She will always make sure that they **_never_** forget her or her name. She went to into the club, where the heat was already rising,  & she knew that the three of them will make it even hotter.

 

Danny & Steve drove up to the club, **_Club Kinky_** , & they took a good look at it, & knew that it was just oozing sex, & they really got into it quickly, & knew that Laurel was hungry, & not just for food, She wanted them both, & they were nervous about it before, but they feel flattered, & hoped that they can make her fantasy come true, & not disappoint her. When they got inside, they were shown to her table, & she said with a smirk, "Gentlemen, It's so nice to see you this evening, Please have a seat, Our food is coming out, I ordered you guys some whiskey, Not the cheap shit either", Danny & Steve immediately were drawn to her, & sat on the opposite side of the table, & their evening has began.

 

Laurel decided that she wanted to dance, & she asked Steve on to the dance floor, since Danny wanted to relax first, she doesn't want to do anything to make either of them uncomfortable. She decided to put on a little show for Danny, knowing that he likes to watch. As predicted, the blond was getting all hot & bothered by it, especially how she & Steve were dancing, & grinding against each other. They were French kissing each other, & Danny couldn't help, but think to himself, **"God, They look so hot together"** , as he kept on watching.

 

Once they were done with dancing, & were flushed with sweat, They went back to the table, Danny had to comment, by saying, "That was the hottest thing, I ever saw", Laurel was crazed with lust, she got up on him, & straddling his forming hardness, her strap of dress was falling off, down to her arm. Steve was giving teasing kisses, to her bare shoulder, as he too was getting hard by watching them kiss. They had one more drink, paid the bill, & were making their way outside, They couldn't keep their hands off of each other, once they started touching each other.

 

They made it, as far as the alley, She had Danny against the wall, & she said with a smirk, "Let's see what you've been hiding from me, shall we ?", she undid pants agonizingly, slow, & exposed him to the air, She licked her lips at the sight of the treat in front of her. Steve said with a smile, "Mmmm, Danno, Look at the treasures that I found", He yanked the front of her dress down, & it went down to her hips, He played with ample & plentiful breasts, & nipples, making her groan in response to his touch. He made a groan sound of his own, as he felt a thong between his fingertips, He resumed kissing her bare shoulders, while Danny had fun with her tits, making them like his last meal, & she was putty in their hands, & she was wet for them, which wasn't part of the plan.

 

Steve roughly pulled the poor excuse of underwear down to her ankles, & he said smiling wickedly, "Let's fuck her into oblivion, What do you say, Danny ?", The Blond smiled a bigger smile of his own, & said, "Count me in, He fucked her hard from the front, & Steve fucked her hard from the back, once he had his pants, & boxers down to his ankles. She never felt this kind of pleasure from any lover from her past, & she found that she loves it, & hopes that they will use her in the future, if they ever get an inch, They all came at the same time, & were enjoying their orgasmic bliss, & fixed themselves, once when they can move, & before they were discovered.

 

Once they got into the camaro, Steve was in the back, which was mistake number one, & Laurel was in the passenger seat, mistake number two, The Two Models decided to have their fun with Danny on the way back to the resort. She was teasing the increase of his thigh, almost going to his cock, The Blond had to focus on driving, & his breathing. Steve decided to make a meal out of his neck, & said, "Mmmm, Let's see how well you can handle this thing back to the resort," he started to nibble on the pulse point, which he knew drives his lover crazy, He had no idea how distracted he was, cause while he was dealing with Steve, Laurel had his pants, & boxers down to his ankles, & resumed her administrations, She said seductively, with a smirk, "If you are successful, You get a reward, **_Big Boy_** ", Danny took the challenge, & was determined to win.

 

They decided her room was the safest bet, since it was closer, & they were all over each other, Steve only stopped to close the door with his foot, & then went to resume his attack on his lover, & friend. He was flipped on to the bed, & had his clothes almost torn off of his body. She looked over at Danny, & he was so enjoying watching & being an voyeur, He had lust & desire in his eyes, & looks like he is gonna explode, She was pleased with this result, cause she knew that he **_really_** wanted this,  & it is about to happen, They were all prepared for this.

 

"I want you to torture with pleasure, Nibble on his balls, make him beg for it, I want to hear both of you enjoy it, Then I want both of you to come at the same time, Got me ?", The Luscious Beauty nodded, & said, "Yes, Master", She spread Steve's legs apart, & worked on his cock, & balls. She rode him like a bronco, & then she got out the vibrating dilator, & vibrating cock ring, The Blond winced, cause he knew it would be intense pleasure for both of them, she licked a wet stripe up his cock, & he howled in response, & she set to do her task of pleasuring them both, & pleasing Danny at the same time. Once, it was set to double the fun time, She rode him hard, & they were both making sounds, she was running her hands through her hair, & then playing with her breasts, & nipples, while Steve was thrusting up & down in her.

 

The worst of it, was how devious Laurel could be, She clenched her core, & play with her tits some more, Steve was turned on by the sight, & they were both on the edge, she said encouragingly, "Let go, Baby, Let go". They both howled, & shout out their release, & orgasm. Danny had his pants, down, & got himself off by the sight of them orgasming, They turned & looked at him, once they were composed. He gulped, cause they were looking at him, like he was the last piece of steak, They were stalking & circling him, & before he knew it, He lets out a yelp, as they were stripping him, & touching him, which was getting him aroused. Steve wants him to have a forced orgasm, like he had to endure, but he is willing to wait, & have his fun first, & help Laurel out, before they finished the evening, Danny looked at both of them, & just knew that they would not show any mercy. **"God, I am ** _so_** screwed"** , he thought to himself, as they struck.


	4. When Away, It's Time To Play: Four: Last Part & Epilogue:

Steve almost ripped the shirt clean off of his body, but didn't cause he knew that he needed to wear them, but did not care at the moment, & he kissing his bare shoulders, & down his back, while Laurel was massaging his inner thighs, & outer ones too. Then, She wasted no time to get him stripped to his boxers, & she kissed & nibbled those muscular & deliciously shaped thighs, Her hands made her way up to the waistband, & she gave him a saucy wink, she pulled them down, & Danny groaned, as he was exposed to the cool air coming from the air conditioner, as he helped her get him out of it.

 

Steve was nuzzling, & nibbling on him, "God, Danny, You taste & smell wonderful, You are delectable to eat, I don't think if I could get enough of you", Laurel said with a wicked gleam, "I don't think I could get enough of you either". She attacked his cock, & balls, while Steve was placing kisses everywhere, while torturous pinching his nipples. Danny whimpered, & tried to keep the sounds, that are threatening to come out inside, "No, **_Baby_** , Don't bottle it up, We want to hear you", Laurel said seductively, Laurel said equally seductive, "Yeah, Let us hear you, **_Stud_** ", & they continued to do what they were doing.

 

"GAWWWD!!!", The Blond screamed out, as the attack was getting too much, & he knew that he has to hold it together, cause if he didn't then, he knew that he would disappoint his lovers, & he didn't want to do that. He felt the buildup, & he howled in response, as his spunk was coming out, & Laurel collected every drop. Steve was enjoying himself immensely, & then they pushed him on the bed, where they have their fun with him, & not stop, til he tells them to, Danny admitted to himself, that he needed this too. She began to flog him, she won't stop til more of his milky white semen comes through, & that he is completely milked dry.

 

"Please, Please don't stop, I don't want you to stop", Danny said, practically begging for it, & Steve was kissing him like crazy, cut off any sound that the blond was able to make, Laurel was enjoying herself, & then she began to really get into it, & he was sensitive, she changed her mind, she will torture the semen out. So, once she stopped, she tickled & squeezed the already sensitive organ, & she got every last drop once again. Danny's only response was babbling, Steve was helping him get through his orgasmic bliss.

 

She said to Danny, "It looks like Steve would love the same treatment, except that we are gonna each suck him off, & make him beg for it", Danny said with a smile, "I love the sound of that idea", They looked at Steve, who said with a chuckle, "Oh, Shit", & they pounced on him, & they made him into a blubbering mess, by the time they were done with him. They made sure that handsome model would feel them for at least a week, Steve said with a smile, "Thank you", & they were glad, that they made him feel satisfied & complete.

 

Steve composed himself, once he caught his breath, & said with a smile, "That was definitely amazing", he told them, Laurel said with a smirk, "The fun isn't over yet, Get him up", she told Danny, & the blond did as he was told. "This ass, Steven, You have no idea", she said, as she massaged the asscheeks, & popped each one. Then, she bit each one, as Danny was in the process of sucking his brains out of his cock. Steve just whimpered, & Laurel said encouragingly & seductively, "That's it, **_Baby_** , Give it all, Give it all to us", Danny hummed in encouragement, & it drove the model completely crazy with lust & desire.

 

He came hard, & orgasmed, Danny & Laurel came right after him, "Hey, Danny, It's not fair we underdressed, & Laurel is overdressed, I think we should take care of it, Shall we ?", he smirked at his partner, & lover. "Let's do it", The Blond said smiling wickedly, & Steve ripped the dress off of her, while Danny did the same thing to her panties, & they were in the same position, that they were in the alley. They fucked each other senseless, & clenched their cores, which drove the others crazy. They were flushed, & panting, Groaning & moaning were being heard through that window, on that hot & muggy evening.

 

After awhile, Laurel said with a smile, "Join me for a shower, Fellas ?", They nodded, as they all climbed out of bed, & they were in the shower, with the warm water cascading over them at the right temperature. She presented herself, like it she was a last meal, & she said with a smirk, "Clean me up, Boys", & they had their fun with her, body & soul, She had her payback too, They ordered a snack, & some juice. They changed the sheets, & climbed into them, after they were dried off, & not bothering with pajamas. They fell asleep holding each other, & they all slept peacefully for the first time in awhile.

 

Early the next morning, Laurel had it up, & she fucked her guys, & then she got up to make breakfast for them, they stared at her in awe, She looked at them with a smile, "What ?, I make breakfast & do my chores in the nude, I am nudist, Wanna make something out of it ?", They shook their heads, "no", as they were served their food. After they ate, They had another round of great sex, leaving bites on the other's body, & they fell asleep, while Laurel cleaned up everything, & herself. She got a call about being back on the mainland early, & she waited til the guys woke up to tell them.

 

Once Steve & Danny woke up, & saw Laurel was dressed, & her bags were packed, she had their bags transferred over to her room, & she said apologetic, "I am sorry, Darlings, But the photographer for the shoot I got hired for needs me earlier than expected, so I have to go...", She gave them a meaningful look, "I don't regret what happened, I am here anytime, that you have that itch, But you guys, You guys have something so special, Please don't lose it", They promised her that they won't. She indicated to their bags & the room, "I have another couple of days left here, Please feel free to use it, Get treated like a star, My private staff are here for you to be served", They thanked her, & they all shared a passionate kiss, & said "goodbye" to her, as she leaves the cabin.

 

They called their ohana up, & let them know the latest development, They don't mind to watch Grace, & Charlie for a bit longer. They took Laurel's offer, & got the star treatment, courtesy of the resort, & they knew that once in awhile, While they are away, It's time to play. Now, They are not afraid of taking risks, or being involved with Laurel once in awhile, while she is in town. They also learned from her, that they have to be good to themselves too, It's okay to be selfish, They were receiving massages, & Steve said with a smile, "I love you, Danno", Danny said with a bigger smile, "I love you too, Steve", & they focused on their massages, & the sunset, that is happening. They knew that their future is secured, & safe. That is truly what makes them happy.

 

^Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
